Guess That's Love
by xxCrex3nt
Summary: I sprained my ankle and ended up getting dragged by Mr. Handsome to the infirmary. “If it hurts again, just say so.” He said. “Ok.” My heart pounded. “If I spit on it, that should get it to heal quick.” Oh. That. Irritated. Me. SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note**  
I based this story in the manga called, "Koi o Hajimeru Bokutachi Ni" also called, "For Us Who Begin to Love" by Maki Yuoko. This is a short (might take up 3-5 chapters in total) story featuring Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. I just wanted to make a little experiment and decided to replace the characters in the manga with the characters in Naruto. Hope you enjoy it though.

P.S. I made the summary up, basing it on the storyline and decided to make my own title for this story. Enjoy!

**Summary**  
I sprained my ankle and ended up getting dragged by Mr. Handsome to the infirmary. "If it hurts again, just say so." He said. "Ok." My heart pounded. "If I spit on it, that should get it to heal quick." Oh. That. Irritated. Me. SASUSAKU

* * *

**Guess That's Love**  
xxCrex3nt- 

-

_I'm Sakura Haruno, 16 years old, in the 3__rd__ year of high school. I definitely have a crush on someone. _

"_Ah, Sasuke." A pink haired teen said to herself as she looked at the raven-haired guy who just passed by her. _

_It's him…_

* * *

I was walking to school while reading my favorite novel, not noticing a baseball coming right at me. That was until I heard voices telling me to watch out. But since I have a slow reflex, I just closed my eyes and waited for the impact. Huh? Is it just me or the baseball didn't hurt me?

I opened my eyes, only to see a hand blocking or more like, caught the ball that supposed to hit me. I could still see the ball spinning on the hand of my savior. "Ouch." My savior said as he looked at me with his deep onyx eyes. I returned the look, having us stare at each other for a long time. I could seriously tell it was piercing right through me, or is it just me? God, he looked good. It's true, with his handsome face, I could have melted right there. But that would be embarrassing. I hope I'm not drooling right now. A couple of seconds passed, he broke the contest. He turned to walk away and I just stood there, stunned as I stared at his retrieving back.

"Sorry, sorry." The guy that he was playing with said.

"Geez." was his only reply.

___What was that you asked? Even though he helped me? Even thought it sounded so simple… that's how I met him…_

___And started liking him._

* * *

"Hey guys," I called. "The morning meeting's going to start, so we need to head to the gym." I finished, reminding all my classmates. "Get up guys." I said as I tapped the shoulders of the lazy asses in the class. Geez, boys these days.

"We heard you, we heard you." One boy said, as he stood up with the rest. "There's a meeting today, huh." Another boy said. I can't help but sighed. Why do I have to be in charge? Haven't the teachers realized that it's very hard controlling these boys? Ugh… maybe that is why the put me in charge.

"Aren't you over doing it?" A husky voice said from behind me. I turned around to see the person who just spoke; only to see the person I never expected to see.

"Sasuke!" I said with a surprised tone. "Naruto-kun!" The blonde boy behind Sasuke smiled at me as he greeted me a, "Good morning…" I just nodded at him. I switched my gaze back to Sasuke, raising my eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I started. "Isn't it better that I remind them nicely before the teacher gets mad and they get yelled at for being late?" I finished with a strong voice. He looked at me. "Don't mind so much about the guys." He then gave me this triumphant smirk.

"It makes you look like a flirt." He finished. That got me so angry. How dare he? I wasn't Flirting, for god's sake!!!

"That is so mean!!!" I shouted at him, not getting a response. He ignored me!!! Ugh!

"That really surprised me! Geez!" I angrily said.

"Yeah, that's really rude." commented Naruto, at his best friend's antics.

"Yeah, really!!" I couldn't help but agree with him. Sasuke was really rude today. What's up with him? I didn't even do anything bad!!! Ugh! Why am I even—

"Ah, your new hairstyle looks really good." The blonde boy commented.

"Eh… really?" I asked. I never knew my new hairstyle could attract attention. Well, it's not that bad fixing myself today—not that I don't fix myself up. It just that maybe a little hair-do will give me a pretty image. Putting my hair up into a loose bun wasn't exactly an easy thing to do. I spent almost thirty five minutes just to properly do it. I deserve some compliments, right?

"I'm going." Sasuke said as he started walking away. Ignoring my question, Naruto followed suit as he said, "Wait for me." to Sasuke. I couldn't help but show off a depressed face. "Sakura, we're going too." pooped up my best friend, Ino. Where the hell did she came from? "Ahh… Ino..." I said, giving off a super dejected aura.

"He called me a flirt." I cried, leaning on her shoulder. Well, not really the cry-cry, but you know… I was really sad… huhuhu….

"Now, now." Ino said, as she patted my back. Her comforting really didn't help since she's not really good at comforting…?

* * *

_____  
This year, I could be in the same class as him… but we just aren't getting along.  
_  
I looked at him as he talked to his friends. Him, smiling with them could already leap my heart with joy. But realizing that out of all the years that I wished to be in the same class as him; and now that my wish finally came true, I just can't be happy with the fact that we're not getting along. What am I supposed to do? Just gazing at him from afar won't even do Sigh. Okay, Sakura… stop thinking about him. Remember you still have to post the poster on the wall—that's what the class representative should do. Get back to work! I know, talking to myself is also not good. 

It's called, craziness.

Anyway, I gotta do what I gotta do. I climbed up on one of the desk and asked Ino for the poster. Ino handed it to me not without saying, "Sensei can put it up, you know."

"I know, I know." I said, stapling the big sheet of hard paper on the poster board. "But he's always late. That's not good." I added, trying to reach up the other corner of the poster that has not yet been stapled to the wall.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Ino asked. Ignored her, still trying to reach the stupid corner of the stupid sheet of paper.

"Can you reach it?" She asked again. How annoying.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I told her. Finally, I reached it. Okay next one.

"Ino, hand me the next poster." I ordered.

Ino gave me the other poster. I thanked her before sticking it up beside the previous poster I just posted up. This kind of work really is troublesome. Being the class representative, I have to take responsibility. Even though I'm not assigned to do something, I still do it. I hate to be called irresponsible, you know.

Sigh.

"Hey Sakura, Your panties are showing." Kiba, a perverted lecher said as he passed by me.

I gave him a glare. "I'm wearing shorts under the skirt." Is it just me or I'm feeling that someone is looking at me. I looked around the room saying, "Why are you looking?" to Kiba, finding Sasuke, staring at me.

He must have heard what Kiba said. Oh god. So embarrassing. I tore my gaze away from him and got back to work.

"Geez, you guys are in the way. Move it!" A rude guy from my class said, shoving Kiba and Ino, which happened to be in my direction, causing the desk I'm standing at to tilt, making me fall on the ground. I landed on the ground with a loud thud. "Oww." I emitted. I looked around the room, finding too many people stare at me in shock.

Even Sasuke is shocked.

I shrugged all their stares, and stood up. My ankle hurts. I must have sprained it during the fall. But it it's better if I don't show it. As if they'd care. "I'm sorry Sakura, are you alright?" Kankuro, the guy who caused all the commotion, must have guilt inside him because he asked with a worried facial expression.

"Geez, don't be so careless!!" Ino shouted at him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I said, showing the best fake smile I could ever show. "But next time I won't let you off." I finished with the very slightest warning.

"I'm really sorry. It's good you weren't hurt." Kanruko once again apologized.

"Are you really ok?" Ino asked.

"I'm ok." I assured, walking to the classroom door.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked. I stopped on my track and said, "Just going to the restroom to wash off." Closing the door behind me, I stood in the empty hallway finally showing the pain I'm feeling.

"Ouch." I said a loud, trying to stand up straight. My ankle really hurts. I feel like crying. I started taking little steps to make sure I could still walk; until someone pulled my arm, stopping me from my "walking practice".

"Come here for a sec." I know that voice. Sasuke.

Realizing that he's dragging me to somewhere I started protesting. Where the heck is he taking me?!

"Wh-what?! Where to?!" I asked. He ignored me. Well, that's what he's good at anyway.

* * *

"You have a sprain but not a serious one." The nurse said but continued, "If you wear the bandage properly, it will get better quickly."

I was shocked. I found myself inside the school's infirmary. So he dragged me here. But, how did he know that I hurt myself? That is a mystery to me…

"Be careful… please." The nurse told me.

"Thank you, sensei… I can cover it up with socks right?" I asked, not getting any answer, only to find that she left already. Why do people always do this to me? Ignoring me all the time!!! I heard the door creaked as Sasuke opened it.

"Thank you." I said to him. He stopped but didn't reply back. "Sasuke," I started. "Don't tell anyone about this, ok?" I asked him. "I don't want them to worry about me…"

He looked at me. "Yeah, if it hurts again… just say so."

Badump! Badump! Stop heart! Stop it! My heart is pounding in my chest. My crush on him is growing and growing and I'm afraid that one day I wouldn't be able to hold it in and just confess to him out of nowhere and get rejected in return. Sigh. Why does this always happen to me? "Ok." I softly said.

He turned his back again but before closing the door he said, "If I spit on it, that should get it to heal quick."

That. Irritated. Me.

Way to ruin the mood Mr. Uchiha.

Ugh. And I thought he actually cared. I wish!

**To be continued…**

* * *

___**  
**_

** Author's Note:**

So, what do you guys think?  
Good or bad?  
Should I continue or not?  
If there's something wrong with the story, just give me feedbacks and I will try my best to fix it.

___Next: 13_


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess that's Love**  
xxCrex3nt-

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:**I sprained my ankle and ended up getting dragged by Mr. Handsome to the infirmary. "If it hurts again, just say so." He said. "Ok." My heart pounded. "If I spit on it, that should get it to heal quick." Oh. That. Irritated. Me. SASUSAKU

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Let's go." The Uchiha said, leaving the infirmary. I followed suit with a, "Yeah."

"It's healed already." I said, out of nowhere.

"That quick, huh." He responded with sarcasm. Geez, if only I don't love this person I could've smacked him in the face already.

We continued walking… with no specific destination—him being at the front and me smiling with happiness, not caring where he's leading me to. _He's actually a nice guy… a really nice guy._

_I really like him a lot._

* * *

I walk around the open basketball court. The whole class is having a physical education right now. For our school, our (the students) physical heath are important. Today, we're supposed to play a basketball game but the teacher hasn't arrived yet from the office. What's taking him so long? I don't know. Still walking around the place, my attention was caught by the mesmerizing blue sky. The clouds are forming in shapes. I could see a pig and a dog, without their tail. Also, there's a little angel smiling. It's a wonder to me how all these clouds form into something without purpose. Well, that what I think.

Finally tearing my gaze away from the atmosphere, I paid my attention to my classmates who're chatting here and there. "Sakura's a really good girl." I heard some girl said. "Her style isn't like just another high schooler." The girl continued. Why are they talking about me again? I know its bad eavesdropping but I can't help it… especially when you're the topic. I looked around. I gazed at the girl who just said those good things about me. Planning to interrupt their conversation, I only held myself back as they continued, "And she's a good person too." Also, I couldn't help but smile at their compliments.

"Hahaha…" I heard from the other side of the other side of the court, occupied mostly by the guys.

"When Sakura touches me, my heart starts beating fast." Lee, a good friend of mine said. I felt my blood rise to my cheeks. I'm probably blushing. Maybe I should cover my ears to prevent hearing stuff that I'm not even supposed to hear.

But I really can't help it.

"Stupid." Muttered Sasuke. Now my attention's on him. What's wrong with him? What Lee said has nothing to do with him. Why did he have to make such rude comments? People don't deserve them. He should—

"Sakura is quite popular, Sasuke." I hear Naruto said. He was sitting beside Sasuke showing off a slight smirk.

"Team three against team six." said the teacher who just came back a minute ago. Sasuke stood up. It must be his turn. I heard he's really good at basketball and now's the chance to see it. Oh—

"Shut up." Sasuke emotionlessly said. I take it, his statement is for Naruto. I still wonder how they became best friends if they talk to each other like that.

Well, I'll leave it to that. I watched Sasuke, as the game started. Wow. He really _is_ good. I can't help but admire him more and more. I watched as he run passed by three people who are on defense. How was he able to do that? So cool... Sasuke.

"Hey look." A girl from my class said. "It's Naruto." I looked at them. What about Naruto? I raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto and Sasuke are both part of the basketball club." One of the girls said. "No wonder they play so well." I took that as a compliment… I guess.

Naruto-kun… huh. I stared at Naruto as he did a jump shot. The ball made it in. They were right. Sasuke is not the only one that's got the talent. Naruto has the potential too. Aside from that, Naruto has the looks too. He and Sasuke are the most popular guys in the school. What's with the guys and their charisma anyway? I wonder why I always wonder so much…

The game ended and Naruto's and Sasuke's team won. Well, couldn't blame them. They _are_ basketball players. I watched as girls hurried themselves to Naruto's direction. He's kinda cool… But he can't compare to Sasuke… Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. I looked around the court, finding him with a bunch of girls crowding him. His eyes captured mine as I look at his deep pools. Was he looking at me before I looked at him? Nah, can't be.

* * *

"Ahh so tired! I could drink like two litres of juice." I said as I wiped my sweaty face with a towel, entering the girls change room.

"Ugh, next is Japanese class." Ino said, glaring at unspecific direction.

I looked around. No one's here besides Ino and I. I'll be refreshed if I change my clothes right now. I feel so sticky. "Ack! So hot!" I said, taking off my top.

The wind blew the curtains. As I looked through the clear glass window, I saw the guys from my class, staring at me. "Oh! Sakura!" They shockly said. I was shocked as well. Well, what else can I do? I screamed on top of my lungs and hurriedly put on my school uniform.

"You guys are horrible!" I shouted. "Peeping toms!" Again, I shouted at them, throwing anything that I could reach. After having enough, they all flee away.

Oh my god! They saw! I slapped my forehead. Of course they saw. They saw half of my body with only a bra on!! Wahh!!! Curse them oh holy god. They're really horrible!!! I'll kill them!!

* * *

As I entered Japanese class, the boys started talking to me. Ugh. The peeping toms. "Sakura! You have a nice body!" Kiba said. "A really nice one." Another guy said. My eyebrows twitched. I feel like punching some one. Sigh… boys are troublesome.

"You don't just get to see it for free." I told them. "Pay up!" I crossed my arm as I glared at them. "Calm down! We were just joking." The guys said. I can't help but laugh inside. Their panicking faces are so funny. Hope no tears of joy come out of my eyes. But let's brush that off. I still glared at them for peeping at me. The guys kept saying gibberish about what they saw inside what they call, "inside Sakura's clothes". Yeah, inside my clothes. Perverts.

"Hey, shut up." Sasuke snapped at the guys. "Are you stupid?" He then sent glare of daggers at them. That caught my attention. Why would the Uchiha snap at them? Not that I care but usually, he'll just leave the "perverts" alone. But not this time. What's up with him?

"What?" Kiba said in confusion as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't respond with words. From the looks of it, I could see him glare at the guys, especially at Kiba.

"Sakura, sensei's calling for you." The commotion was interrupted. Tenten, a girl from the student council called. "She says to get moving."

"I'm coming." I told her.

* * *

After the student council meeting, all the members left. I was the only one who's left. I don't know why but I can't help but to put a sad face on. Maybe because I'm still thinking about the incident that happened a while ago. The issue about the guys seeing me half naked. Also, about Sasuke, knowing about it. I feel so ashamed. He must be thinking something like, "Not only you're a flirt. But also, a girl with no dignity." I bowed my head down as I sighed.

It's time to go home. It's already getting dark and the streets are dangerous at night. Well, that's what my moms always tell me. As I walk down the road, I saw Sasuke, standing at the corner of the streets.

"Oh hey, Sasuke!" I called. He turned around to look at me with expressionless face. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm on my way home." He answered flatly. "I just bought a new basketball shoes." He took his new shoes out of his gym bag, showing them to me.

"Hey, they're really cool." I was about to grab it until his arm blocked my way. "Don't touch it." He said. That kind of irritated me. It's not like I have bacteria that will make his new shoes rot if I touch it.

Hmpf!

"I saved my allowance for them." He said, letting out a chuckle. "The shoes will help me play better." He finished. Wow. He's smiling… at me.

"Do the shoes really make a difference?" I asked, walking beside him. Going home together with him really makes me happy. I hope the time would stop. But I doubt fate's on my side.

"It's the mental part of it silly. And that affects performance." He explained. I only smiled at his answer. Being able to finally talk to him without us not getting along is a really great thing. Now I feel like I'm one step reaching my goal. I want to be with him. I want him to acknowledge me more. I want him to show me he cared. I want him to love me like I do.

"Which way is your house?" I asked.

"Towards Sakurazaka." He replied, looking at me. "Yours is too?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

I stopped as we got to the bridge near the Sakura trees. I rested my elbows on one of its railings and closed my eyes. "Ah… I feel great!" I said.

"Hey don't dawdle around. Let's go." Sasuke said with the annoyance visible in his voice. I looked at him and gave him a piece of my mind, "Well, I dream about kissing the person I like here." I know I shouldn't have said it but I couldn't control my big mouth. Not that I care… well, actually I _do_ care.

Seeing his shocked face, I couldn't help but smile to myself. He turned around and started walking away. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Actually, my house is this way." He said.

"See you tomorrow." was my only reply. Sasuke looked back saying, "Yeah" before he proceeded on walking.

He lied to me. He said he's walking towards Sakurazaka but he turned the other way saying, "Actually, my house is this way." When I found him standing in the corner of the street a while ago, did he see my sad face?

Was he waiting for me…?

To cheer me up…?

Was he worried about me…?

I couldn't help but wonder… again.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note**  
Umm... sorry guys if the characters are kind of out of their characters. Well, as I said before, the story is based on a manga so yeah… well, still… I hope you liked it! The third chapter will be coming up soon.

Next:24


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess that's Love**  
xxCrex3nt-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** I sprained my ankle and ended up getting dragged by Mr. Handsome to the infirmary. "If it hurts again, just say so." He said. "Ok." My heart pounded. "If I spit on it, that should get it to heal quick." Oh. That. Irritated. Me. SASUSAKU

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_If Sasuke is nearby, I will… definitely be okay._

* * *

I went to the school's backyard to throw away some trash. I've been assigned by my sensei to do the cleaning and well, that's what I'm exactly doing. Today's not a bad day. It's Friday and school's done already. I can't wait to finish this task. I want to go home and eat so bad. I'm starving to death. Hey, I'm a growing kid. Can't really blame me.

I was about to return to the classroom when I saw my classmates doing something very suspicious… well, at least I think so. I got so curious and so, I carefully neared them, hoping not to be discovered. Here's my habit again, eavesdropping.

"Let's dump 'em here." I hear one of them say. The other two laughed. What could they be doing? I hope it's nothing serious.

"Sasuke's so annoying. That attitude of his." My eyes widened. As I took a closer look. The thing they were holding… its Sasuke's new shoes. Were they trying to throw them away?! They have no right! What could Sasuke have done to anger them like this? Taking someone's things and dumping them is such a childish thing to do. I couldn't control myself and the next thing I know, I was yelling at them.

"Hey you guys!!"

"Ack! Sakura!" one of them said.

"What are you doing with Sasuke's new shoes?!!" I glared at them. "You said you'd dump them!! What are you doing?!!" I continued, yelling out on top of my lungs.

They all gave me this annoyed look and said, "Shut up… don't be so loud."

"This has nothing to do with you." That phrase only angered me more.

"What did you say?!" I greeted my teeth and suddenly, without control, I kicked one of them.

"That hurts!!! You kicked me!!" One of them said.

"Those shoes aren't worth the bother." Another one said.

"Let's get out of here."

I stood there as I watched them run away. Then I collapsed on the ground. "Oww!!! I kicked him with my injured foot!!!" I gently massaged my aching ankle as I cursed the mischievous guys. "I forgot about my ankle…" I cried in pain.

"Sakura?" Someone called. "What are you doing here?" I turned around, only to see the concerned look etched on Naruto's face.

"Naruto-kun." I started. "These are Sasuke's shoes… the shoes he saved his allowance to buy." I gave it to him.

"I definitely never forgive… I cried. "Anyone.. who hurts Sasuke." Naruto put his arms around me. I guess to comfort me. I'm so happy that even with my ugly tear-streaked face, someone will still be beside me. I couldn't help but cry and cry. It might have sounded so childish but I really couldn't help it. I love Sasuke.

* * *

I was doing a peaceful assignment with Ino in a vacant class until…

SLAM!

Who the heck did that?! I almost died in heart attack.

"SAKURA!" Someone yelled out. I turned around, only to see Sasuke, staring at me with a mad looking face.

"Sasuke… what is it?" I asked but continued anyway. "You scared me."

"These shoes… you," He started.

"Oh, oh. Yes, those. I know. And?" I scratched my head as he walked toward me. I got so nervous; I didn't even know if what I just said made sense. Sasuke then showed me his shoes. Naruto-kun must've told him.

Sasuke made a scary look. "Don't ever do that stuff for me. I hate it." He yelled at me. I was so shocked. I stared at him with a scared looking face. Only to receive an angered looking one before he turned his back to me and walked away.

"What's the matter with Sasuke?" Ino curiously asked. I simply ignored her and just thought about my own selfishness. I ran out of the class room, wanting to be alone.

I continuously walked through the corridor until my ankle started hurting again. "Ow. It's getting worse." I said.

* * *

My mind finally stopped thinking about Sasuke and so, I decided to go back to class. As I entered the classroom, I saw Sasuke, leaning against the window. I don't know why but I could feel my tears welling up. All the things that happened just rushed inside my mind—so much for thinking I'd forget it.

"Sakura." He softly called. Hearing him say my name made me so devastated. Is he going to yell at me again? Or is he finally going to beat me up?

"Sasuke…" I whispered.

"Sorry, earlier… I was too harsh." Too shocked, it took me a whole minute to realize that Uchiha Sasuke just apologized to me. "But see," He continued. "Isn't Naruto the one you like?" My eyes widened.

"What?!" I asked out of the blue.

"If you keep minding about me when he's around… he won't notice how you feel." He said. Sasuke… Where did he get that idea? This is a very big misunderstanding. Why is making his own conclusions???

"Sorry to keep you waiting… I kinda forgot." A voice from behind me said. I turned around, only to see the blonde haired best friend of the love of my life… Naruto.

"Oh hey, Sakura-chan." He greeted. "Did I interrupt something?" He then asked, looking at Sasuke and I back and forth.

"Then… I'm going." Sasuke said, walking away.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto called, only to be ignored by his only best friend.

"Oww!" Again, my ankle started aching.

"Wa-wait, Sasuke!" I called out, running to him despite my aching ankle. Sasuke turned around and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Wait for me!" I cried out… literally.

"What?!"

I stopped on my tracks, panting. "I.." now's the time. "really…" If I don't say it, it will only become a wasted chance. "care about you." Sasuke gave me a shocked look. Is he going to be mad at me? A confession like this… it's so embarrassing. But I don't care. I'd do anything... just to be with him.

"You're always taking care of me…" I continued. "So I also want to take care of you."

"Huh?" was his only reply.

"I'm going back first." said Naruto. "Wow, you're really dense." He murmured before taking off.

"Please don't leave me behind or say that you hate me." I said, staring at Sasuke with my pleading eyes.

"…"

"I don't hate you." He stated. "So, don't fight with guys and don't just hold it all in." He continued. "Because it's dangerous." So after all, he knew what really happened during that time. I couldn't help but cry in happiness as he said those words. I couldn't help but to fall for him even more. Then all of the sudden, Sasuke pulled me into a hug. "Sasuke, I love you." My mouth uncontrollably emitted as I hugged him back.

-

Sasuke and I decided to walk home together after all what happened. I'm really happy that finally, I got the guy I like.

… and I'm never letting go. I grinned as I tightened the grip of my fingers in out intertwined hands.

"Stop grinning like that." He said.

"Like what?" I said. "You're the one making me grin." He didn't say anything after that. The both of us just continued walking until I stopped.

"It's Sakurazaka." I said.

"I want a kiss." I demanded, standing against the railing of the Sakurazaka bridge.

"No way." He said. "What if someone sees us?"

"They won't." I annoyed him.

"What's with you?" He asked. "Let's go!" I pulled him accidentally putting too much weight on my injured foot. I forgot about it again.

"Oww." I said as I tried standing up straight.

"Hey, what are you doing? Be careful… stupid." Sasuke said, helping me stand up. I was so concerned about my aching foot until I realized that our faces were in a very close proximity and all I can remember was that my lips was captured by his.

It was heaven.

**THE END!**


End file.
